Addie Swan - Sire of Bella
by vaishnavimishra2009
Summary: Unknown. Can be way too dangerous. Bella Swan have step sister who powerful Immortal evil Goddess name Addie. From the moment Addie step in forks twilight gone to downhill. Bella turned into Vampire, Edward is obsess with small package, jasper hate Addie with passion, Alice couldn't see visions anymore, Rosaline wants to be human again and Emette love Addie sense of humour.


Isabella Swan was unpacking her things in her room. She is back to Forks and she hates it. Her relationship with Charlie is extreme of awkwardness. And she is going to start high school fro tomorrow. Her musing were cut short when she heard Bell ringing. She walkout of her room to the stairs and saw Charlie opening the door.

'Whom do you want to meet? 'Charlie ask the person whoever was outside.

' Obviously you Chief Swan. 'came musical soft voice like Angel from haven type. Bella was alert now seeing the rigid pose of Charlie and move to stand beside him.

There stood Aphrodite if you call beauty out of world this name. Her eyes are dark oceanic blue, her hair were red and her face is perfect as goddess. She stood in jeans and coat with luggage staring Charlie with smirk.

Bella felt self- conscious in the presence of the Aphrodite beauty.

'I don't understand.. 'Charlie trailed off too confused and not understanding where he met the girl. He couldn't forget this beautiful face.

The blue eyes Angel laugh softly and bluntly said' I am your bastard child whom you have out of wedlock with the girl in your high school. Elizabeth Parker. Remember my dear father. '

Charlie gasped in shocked while Bella eyes widen not understanding anything more.

Charlie remember Elizabeth Parker , his girlfriend whom he dumped for Renee. Elizabeth and his relationship were totally based on physical attractions so when he was drunk few times he forgotten his moral and let his hormones drive him. He stepped back and murmur 'Please come inside.' he doesn't want neighbours poking their nose and tarnish his name.

Bella hand flew to her mouth realising the truth when Charlie didn't accuse of Aphrodite girl lying to him. She have only thought Renee, her mother was the only woman in Charlie life before their marriage.

'By the way Chief my name is Addie. And no I am not telling you my full until you see the whole proof here of me being your bastard child. 'Addie said with evil smirk.

Bella mouth hang open in disbelief. Who call themselves bastard so easily like nothing.

Charlie Swan nodded and flinched Addie calling herself bastard. He is not liking this.

Addie took out the files and reports from her bag and handed to Charlie then started looking around until her blue eyes meet brown eyes of the girl standing this whole time at door. She wink at the girl who close her mouth hurriedly. She turned again towards Charlie who gone paler now.

'It is truth then. Eliza was pregnant at the same time Renee was. Why she never told me about her pregnancy?! 'Charlie cried out in rage.

Addie shrugged' Because Mom thought you can't handle two wife at one time. '

Charlie face darken at that. Bella blush at the comment.

Addie rolled her eyes' Don't be so angry old man.Mom was filthy rich back in New York. She don't wanted marriage and husband. I know that for sure. She died three months ago leaving behind her whole millionaire bank account and these documents for me. I have still two years for being whole adult. So here I am to you asking to be my father for next two years then I am off to somewhere else. 'She explained calmly.

Charlie Swan don't know what to do anymore. He have another daughter who for his first impression is beautiful with careless attitude towards emotions and filthy rich who wants to stay with him for next two years.' You can live with your other relatives. 'he stated the fact.

Addie nodded gravely' I know. 'then her eyes stared deeply at him and said with determination' But they are not my father whom I thought past seventeen years is dead. I want to know my father. 'She blurted out the last words with great hesitation' I want to know.. Dad. '

Charlie understood and smile softly. His daughter is not so bad totally gone to Elizabeth and Him in emotional department. He turned towards Bella who was staring them in shocked. He signed heavily he have another daughter to make it understand.

'Addie this is Isabella my another daughter. 'Charlie said introducing Addie to Bella.

Addie turned to brown eye girl and grinned' She is pretty. '

Bella didn't like that grin it seems fake to her.

' Bella please can you show Addie your room. I need to call furniture store for another bed. 'Charlie with that left both girls to have time for himself and the huge information sink in him.

Addie shook her head' I think I broke our Dad. '

Bella kept silent.

' Isabella didn't you hear our Dad. Show me your room step sister. 'Addie look like she is enjoying too much.

Bella clenched her fist she can hear the mocking in Addie tone. She snapped' Call me Bella. '

Addie smirk' I like Isabella more. '

Bella realise something she dislike Addie.She turned on her heels and stormed towards the upstairs not waiting for Addie to follow but by the sound of chuckle she did follow.

When they reached inside the room. Addie locked the door and stare Isabella for quietly.

Bella feeling gaze look at Addie who seems like hungry.

'What? 'Bella blurted out suddenly she is afraid of her step sister.

Addie took step forward started saying in deep conflicted tone' I never smell something so intoxicating in my whole life. You, Isabella really smell good. And I, Addie, the Evil Immortal goddess having control problem around you. Such a powerful blood you had. '

Bella is now scared out of her mind' WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? 'She shouted hoping Charlie come soon.

Addie smirk' Don't Isabella. Our Dad is sleeping peaceful because I want him to sleep during when I am finished with you. '

Bella breathed heavily panicking at every step Addie took towards her.

' Who are you? '

Addie laugh softly' What will do after knowing when you are going to die soon enough Isabella? '

Bella shook her head fearfully saying' I want to know. '

Addie tilted her head in confuse manner' I have many shares of my meal and none were above screaming shouting pleading for their life. And here you Isabella asking to know about me. Such strange human you are. 'She sped towards Bella who before can blink was staring too close to Addie face in shocked. She never saw any person so fast in her life.

Addie chuckle' I am Immortal, Powerful, Beautiful and Charming Addie. Who do whatever she wants. '

Bella scowled at Addie angrily' Can you not tell me the truth? '

Addie walk away from Isabella and sat on bed and put her head on her staring human girl in amusement.

' Stubborn. I think you are not just pretty but spoil Brat too, Isabella. 'Addie concluded easily.

Bella shouted angrily' Stop Insulting me! I am no Spoil Brat. You don't know how much I sacrifice my happiness for my mom. '

Addie snorted' Yeah I can see in your memory. Leaving behind Phoenix and coming to Forks is HUGE sacrifice. You are really child and think yourself grown up. Selfish and self cantered. Isabella having Flaws and not being perfect meek little human is not bad thing. '

Bella shut her mouth feeling so much rage and also hurt she know she have Flaws which she denied to see. She still was persistent' I want to know how you so easily know about my memories. '

' I am feeling bore now. You are interesting and have loyalty inside of yours little pea size brain. I was thinking of draining you dry then leave but now I have much interesting idea for you, Isabella. 'Addie started with big evil smile on beautiful angelic face.

Bella was still trapped in her own room with someone who is not human and call herself Immortal with no way of saving herself. So she resigned herself to her faith and ask' What? '

' Do you want to be Vampire, Isabella? Beside you think yourself in no human way, you faint over the smell of blood and have confusion over your little human life. 'Addie ask like asking what to eat in dinner today.

Bella froze' Y-You are V.. VAMPIRE?!!! 'She strutted now again panicking.

Addie face hardened and she close the distance between Isabella and herself again. This time in warning tone' I am no Vampire. I am just evil, sociopath, Immortal, powerful and with no fear of death, beautiful goddess who like to do whatever I want. I just like human blood other then eating Italian pasta. Nothing more. I don't need blood to survive. Never Call me Vampire. '

Bella gulped in fear and nodded immediately showing that she understood for all.she ask again' Addie if you hate vampire then why you want me to be Vampire here? '

Addie smirk ' Good question Isabella.But here I am giving you choice only not answers either die by becoming my dinner meal or after I ate you become Immortal blood sucker. '

Bella really don't want to die and being human all her life know she have no chance in fighting off Addie. She should rather be Vampire then dead she have choice.

'Vampire.' Bella reply with no hesitation.

Addie saluted with chuckle 'Here you see you have great head on your shoulder Isabella. I am going to be your sire who will look after you and see you don't eat our Dad and other meek little human.'

Bella saw Addie coming towards in human pace then saw the sharp extra canines which attacked her neck then she heard loud piercing scream which she would remember of her own before succumbing into darkness with small whisper of Addie.

'Shh Isabella you will be alright. I am with you. Stay strong my sister. '

Bella unknowingly felt comfort in those words even she was dying slowly but not painfully anymore.

Addie put Isabella on the bed after cleaning the blood from all over Isabella neck. She never tasted so intoxicating blood in her life. It was bested then the doppelgangers she met many times. She has came here because she like the smell of Isabella blood it was alluring. She have expected the girl to choose death or even try to run out of window in hope of living. But surprisingly Isabella was intelligent enough to know she have no chance of survival. Addie shrugged she needed to prepare for new born Isabella the vampire. She turned and started to find any jewellery which can be helpful for whatever she is thinking.

Its been seven hours and clock was showing 3 am of dark night.Addie likes to think her new bed is good quality. Charlie knew how to choose furniture well. She have handle regarding Isabella absence telling him she needed space to process of tolerating another sister. Its just she forgotten to tell Charlie he going to have awesome Vampire Isabella to meet tomorrow. Charlie don't need to know because she can see him not wanting to become vampire but a vampire slayer or Hunter.

Addie took another bite of pizza and stare in boredom at Isabella who was in changing process. Addie had chosen to make Isabella Cold Vampire because she will be beautiful. Beside Isabella can be fainted if Addie chosen to make her Warm Vampire. Warm Vampire still have their human blood while Cold Vampire have venom inside them. Her thought shoved away when she saw movement of fingers whose owner is New born Cold vampire. Then Isabella sat up with gasp snapping to see her with blood crimson eyes looking more then pretty.

Addie smile and said 'Hello my new born. How do you do? I know magical word. Thirsty.' with that she throw the five blood bags she taken from last hospital she visited for her own amusement of stealing.

Isabella who was staring her in widen eyes then the blood immediately catch like animals and teamed it apart without any wastage if time and started drinking the blood like water.

Addie took another piece of pizza and started munching lazily. She was in her own thoughts of how to make blood Apple pie with best recipe when she heard signed of what seems like satisfaction from Isabella. She eye the new born smiling.

'Any question Dearest? '

Bella don't know what to say. She is vampire who drink blood but she is liking it more and more. She can see more clearly then microscope. Hear miles away voice. Then she stare her hands which are more pale. Her eyes flew to long mirror opposite of her bed and she can't believe the beautiful mesmerising girl is her. She have red eyes unlike her brown eyes. She miss them.

'I look different.I feel different. 'Bella whisper.

' Because you are Vampire. 'Addie simply said finishing her pizza.

Bella started to stand and walk around with her instinct which make her walk so fast like floating in air. She heard Charlie breathe downstairs and the smell of his blood. She felt Thirsty suddenly more then ever like she never drink five blood bags five minutes ago. She with her speed move towards the door only to be throw away by invisible shield. Her eyes turned of not able to cross the shield and go to Charlie.

'New born and their thirst. Old school problem. 'Addie drawled out in amusement. She saw Isabella confused and wild stare. She smile widely' Awe my Dearest come sit with me otherwise you will hurt your head too much fighting my shield. '

Bella felt herself do what she was told without any fit of rage.' What is happening with me? 'She ask naively in fear.

Addie told her without sugar coating anything' You want to drink human blood fresh and best here my Dearest. Becoming Vampire means dangerous and processing strong will power of control which new borne like you don't usually have and they find themselves dead by end of week. '

Bella swallowed the venom in her mouth again hit by Charlie smell. So much close and she can't go to him. The her eyes widen realising she wanted to drain her Dad. She felt disgusted over herself. She turned to Addie and snapped in hatred' This all your fault! '

Addie grinned' Are we really playing blame game? '

Bella then remember this was her choice instead of death. She have to live with it. She ask helplessly' How am I supposed to live with Charlie and go to school filled with humans? I will lose control like now! '

Addie nodded' I will help you there Isabella . The condition is simple you will not disclose you being vampire to others not even to our Dad. '

Bella Swan find herself nodding. She need help if the one who have change her life upside down in one night can help them she will not hesitate to take.


End file.
